


*Naughty

by saye0036



Series: *Naughty...Or Nice* [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Smut, Engagement, F/M, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: *Naughty is a parallel story and continues from the end of ...Or Nice*  *Naughty  is rated M to E.A little Christmas/Boxing day story about Bond, M and an engagement.





	*Naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts).



>  I wanted a sweet Christmas story about my favourite love birds and I wrote it.  Then I wondered if it was too saccharine and decided that it could be two stories.  *Naughty* will be posted second even though linguistically titled first based on the well known saying from this time of year.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy boxing day everyone.

 

 

Bond gathered some things out of the car and made his way into M’s house.

 

They had been sharing her house since she was released from hospital.  Not really sharing per se.

 

It was her house but Bond refused to leave her side.  Not to mention she had his flat sold, so it served her right to allow him to sleep in her spare room.  He had only been on one mission and it only took two weeks but it had been the longest two weeks of his life.

 

M opened the door for him.  She was now dressed in jeans and a red jumper and damn she looked good enough to eat.

 

He kissed M on the cheek, and made his way to the kitchen with the bags.  M followed and helped him with the food and eggnog.  Then as she reached into the bottom of a bag she pulled out a small wrapped package.

 

“James?  What is this?”

 

“Open it and find out,”

 

Olivia opened the small box and her heart clenched.  Her breathing quickened.  “How...why...James...I told you.”

James silenced her with a kiss.  It was warm with the depth of his love and affection for her, even if his lips were still cold from outside.  

 

M was momentarily lost in feelings of shock, joy and a rising passion that scared her.  She began to pull away as Bond peppered kisses on her cheek over to nibble on her ear.

 

“I love you M and I want to marry you.  I know there is an age gap but you make me happy now and I cannot see that changing tomorrow nor the next day, nor the next.  I want to be yours for how ever many days after today we have.”  Bond reached into his pocket and handed her a letter.

 

“I don’t have anything much for you and you have...more?”  M read the letter and her jaw dropped.  “You’re resigning.”

 

“I want to take you on a trip.  Anywhere you’ve ever wanted to go and we will marry either on the trip or before we leave.  Whatever you want.”

 

“James...I can’t believe that you actually want to do this.  I’m still not sure...we haven’t even…”

 

“I was hoping that we could rectify that tonight?”  Bond asked pulling her into another embrace.

 

M smirked as she looked up and saw the mistletoe.  At least he’s not cheating by stealing this kiss without the ultimate traditional excuse.  It had been a long time since Olivia had felt this type of stirring deep in her stomach.  She could get use to this.

 

Bond’s kisses tapered off to almost breathless mantra of words of adoration and promise of passions yet unfulfilled between them.

 

For M’s part, she was past caring what others thought.  Almost dying would do that to a person.  No she would take her handsome lover around the world and have a fantastic time doing it.  If he left her for any reason, it will have been worth it for the time they had together.

 

Bond’s philosophy of not caring about tomorrow was appropriate for a 00 agent and equally so for a woman of her years.  

 

They suited each other right now and that was all that mattered.

 

“Merry Christmas 007.”

 

“Merry Christmas M...love of my life.”

 

Bond scooped her up in his arms and headed for the stairs.  “I think I would like to open my gift now.”

* * *

 

M giggled and she held onto his neck as he ran up the stairs to the spare room he had been using during the last few months.  

 

M had not gone into the room for a while and saw that Bond had decorated a bit.  There were candles around the room.  He placed her on the edge of the bed and then moved around the room to light the candles.  On the bedside table there was massage oil, lubricant and a box of condoms.

 

“My aren’t you the boy scout and exceptionally sure of yourself.”

 

“I do like to be prepared and I’ve been dreaming and hoping for this for a long time M.  I just had to make you see that I was serious.”

 

“That’s why you resigned?”

 

“Yes.”  Bond had finished lighting all the candles and a soft glow emanated from the darkening room.  He took his mobile and hers and placed it on the dresser near the door.  The days were so short now that it was shocking that it was not even time for dinner yet.  

 

“I really should have dinner cooking.”  M said looking at the floor suddenly nervous. It had been a very long time that a man had looked at her with such desire and it made butterflies flutter in her stomach to see him...and it was real...he was as nervous as her.

 

“M…”  The look he gave her was far from innocent it was deeply carnal.  M’s palms were sweating, sitting on the bed as she waited for him to...to...kiss her again...oh god he could kiss.  

 

What was he waiting for?

 

Permission?  Oh dear lord he was waiting for her to give him permission to kiss her again!

 

“You know...in the old days...men usually made the first and second move.”  She began to laugh at the situation.  Here she was sitting on the bed in front of a younger man who just proposed to her and their dynamic was such that he was waiting for permission to continue making love to her.

 

“I...I was just enjoying looking at you.  M...are you scared of me?”

 

“What!”  M exclaimed now meeting his eyes.  “No...its just...its a little shocking.”

 

“That I want you?”

 

“I am not scared of you...but of what we are about to do.  You may not...how can I say...I may not be able too...and my body…”

 

“M...I’ve been around you for months not wanting to leave your side. I was not joking when I said you were the love of my life earlier and the moment you woke in hospital after Skyfall.”

 

“I was drugged and barely remember that!   I did think that in this time you may come to your senses in time.  I thought that a mission or two might straighten you out but I was wrong, apparently.”

 

“You sound disappointed M.  Did you really think I would leave you after laying my heart at your tiny feet?”

 

“I did actually think you would realize that I am much older and will only continue to age while you will still be an attractive distinguished gentlemen.  Women are young and beautiful or old.”

 

Bond tentatively reached out a hand to her face and traced from her temple down her cheek to her chin and tilted her face up to look at him.  “Damn it M!  I want you badly, surely my kiss says that much at least.  I’m not doing this to mess with you and you are the most distinguished person I know.  Damn sexy actually.”

 

“Well; can you at least understand my trepidation?”

 

“Yes but I love you and that will not change with the passage of time.  Why I love you will not change only our bodies will age.  Our minds will always remember why we fell in love and what we’ve been through together.”

 

Olivia smiled and reached up to grasp his hand.  She pulled him down on top of her as she lay down on the bed.  

 

James took this as a good sign that it was safe to continue making love to her.  He wanted to go slow...he really did.  However, she was making that a near to impossible feat this first time.

 

Olivia’s fingers worked his shirt buttons as she kissed him and rolled him onto his back suddenly.  

 

Bond looked momentarily shocked by the move but smiled in response.  He grabbed the bottom of her jumper and began pulling it upward as he moved into a sitting position on the bed as Olivia straddled his thighs.

 

Bond pulled them back to the top of the bed so that he was at least resting against the headboard and pillows.  Her jumper now removed, he saw the red lacy bra that had been hidden by the comfortable knitwear she had on.  

 

“Christ M!  What...my god do you usually have something like this on under your clothing?!”

 

M chuckled. “Ha, ha...yes I do.  I sometime have a demi on and have been known to wear a corset under some formal gowns.”

 

“Damn it...I have always wondered and now that I know...I don’t think I will be able to keep my hands off you.”  Bond cupped her breasts in his hands.  Running his thumbs over her nipples, as they hardened in response.

 

M closed her eyes and tilted her head back relishing the sensation.  A slow moan escaped her lips as Bond leaned in to kiss her neck.  

 

“I don’t know where to start M...by god...the things....all of it...all that I’ve dreamt of doing to you.  I want to just touch and look at you but I also need so much more...all at once!”

 

M smiled down at him and pulled off his shirt.  “Let’s keep it simple and just do what comes naturally.  Although, what is natural for each of us we will have to discover.”

 

“Yes.”  Bond said kissing her breast through the soft material.  His hands going behind her back to release the clasp of her red lace bra.  He knew by the amused smile on her face that he must look like a man who just got the best Christmas gift of his life the second he saw her breasts free for the first time.

 

“Christ...M…I can’t even…”  Bond ended in a growl as his lips descended on the light pink bud of her right breast.  His hand going instantly to the left breast, caressing, pinching and lightly kneading the weighty flesh as M moaned in response.

 

Bond had been hard before but now it was beyond the point where his usual seductions would have gone.  He couplings were usually fast and furious and by the partner’s insistence much of the time.

 

M seemed content to take it slower once she managed to get her hands on his muscular back and chest. Her fingers twirling circles around his shoulders.  Involuntarily going to the multitude of scars that graced his near to perfect physique.

 

Bond was far too distracted by her moans and her breasts to notice her attention to these reminders of missions gone horribly wrong.

 

M was still upright on his thighs as her hands made their way to his belt.  She brushed the insistent protuberance that bulge in his trousers to hear his breath hitch against her breast.

 

Bond pulled away to look at her.  His eyes blown in arousal and need.  “M...are you?”

 

“Yes James.  I’m ready.”

 

M climbed off his lap and rolled onto her back.  Bond opened the button on her jeans and slid them over her hips.  He took the red lace panties off mumbling words like…”damn it woman...you do plan...on being the death of me yet.”

 

M could only just chuckle.  She was no longer as nervous and he did not seem adversely affected by the aged nature of her body.

 

Bond pulled his own kit off as quickly as possible and laid beside her.  “Hand me the lube Bond.”  M said and Bond grabbed it off the bedside table.

 

“Hold out your hand.”  M ordered him, as she squeezed some into his waiting palm.  Bond was not unaccustomed to making love to older woman and he knew that she may need some help.  He soaked his erection with the lube and then looked at M for permission.

 

M reached up and pulled him in for another searing kiss and his coated fingers lightly danced their way down her stomach to the heat between her legs.  Bond hesitated as their tongues danced and they moaned in each other’s mouths.

 

James’ fingers touched her and slid over her clit to seek entrance to her sex.  His fingers prodded and coated her in lube as they continued to kiss each other with abandon.  

 

James focused on how she tasted and how she felt more than the aching need that was rising within him.  Her pleasure was paramount to him and he wanted her to enjoy an orgasim before he entered her to chase his own.

 

M’s heart rate increased as she heated up from his touch.  The cool of the lubricant quickly became warm and enticing.  M arched into James’ touch as she climbed closer and closer to release.  All the while they continued kissing and nipping at each other.

 

A smattering of words soaked in the lust and longing, were exchanged, as they finally shared this with each other.  Olivia in the secret recesses of her thoughts had always desired him.  Bond’s words of adorations floated into her ear in the brief moments that they were forced to catch their breaths between kisses.

 

Bond had confessed his desire after Skyfall but it had taken this long for her to believe that they were more than just words to him.  

 

The ring in the box at the bottom of the groceries had been the kick in reality that Olivia had needed to believe, that this handsome powerful man could want an old woman like her.

 

“Bond...James!”  M called out in completion as Bond looked down on her in the glow of the candle light.

 

“God M...you’re so incredibly beautiful when you come undone.  I can’t believe this is finally happening between us and that it is not just fast and furious...that it could be this special.  Honestly this is the best Christmas I have ever had.”

 

M felt the wetness of a tear escape her eye and slide down her face to plop onto the pillow under her.

 

“It’s not over yet is it?”  She said teasingly, to cover her sadness at his words.  Bond had the largest smile she had ever seen grace his handsome face, as he hovered over her maneuvering between her thighs.  M’s hand travelled gently, yet teasingly up his back to his neck.

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it woman!”  Bond kissed her passionately again.  His kisses trailed down to her neck and chest as he positioned himself at her entrance.  He hovered over her on his elbows.  “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes,” M said breathlessly, “are you?”

 

“Oh, I’ve been ready for the last year of cold showers M.”

 

M began to giggle as Bond teased her entrance with the tip of his cock and pressed inward slowey.  He may be barely able to contain himself but he refused to continue if it pained her in any way.

 

M sucked in her breath and held it as he stretched her opening.  Bond was a large man and M had not had sex in a very long time.  Her body seemed to be reawakening from his touch and the desire that she finally allowed herself to feel for her most troublesome, devoted agent.

 

If M had not retired she would not be in this position, with James Bond between her legs pushing cautiously into her after making her scream his name in passion.  No that would have been completely improper.

 

Now that they are both retired, Olivia Mansfield could take James Bond as a lover, or spouse without any conflicts of interest.  There would be stares and ridicule for him...to be married to such an old woman but at this point....she didn’t give a damn.

 

“M are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine...don’t you dare coddle me James.  Just give me a moment.”  

 

“Yes Ma’am” James obeyed even if he was already teetering on an edge of arousal that could lead him to an embarrassingly fast finish.  “Christ M….you feel so good...I don’t know how long I will last this first time.  I’m trying everything...to keep it together.”

 

“Then let’s make this good while it lasts.”  M said with a smile as she began to move her hips to encourage his movements.

 

Bond took the hint and began a slow, yet steady pace.  He knew he had to get her to his level so he snaked his hand in between them to put his thumb on her already sensitive clit.  M moaned and Bond picked up the pace.

 

M tilted her pelvis to meet his thrusts as she could feel the mounting pleasure course from between her legs. “Oh...Bond...harder...yes...yes...arghhhh!”

 

M came fast and hard as her body bucked and arched under him.  Bond thrust into her rapidly as he felt the orgasm tear through her.  He felt the tight clench of her body grasp him as he  clenched  and spilled into her.  

 

James was panting as he collapsed on top of her.  His orgasm continued for what seemed like an eternity.  It had been a very long time since he had had intercourse.  He had devoted all this time to convincing M that he was in love with her.

 

Even the short missions that Bond had been sent on he did not stray.  Knowing deep in his heart that it would hurt his chances with M.  Although infidelity was part and parcel of his job, it was not something that M could tolerate in her personal life.

 

Perhaps she could separate that part of him from the part that only wanted her, but that was unlikely given the age difference.  It had been hard enough getting her to see him as serious after all this time.  

 

Bond breathed heavily into her neck as they both centred themselves again after their shared release.

 

“That was...indescribable...M...you have to marry me soon be cause I can’t be without that.  I can never go back to meaningless sex.”

 

M laughed.  “Is that the only reason?”

 

“No I also love and adore you.  Even if I could never have sex with you I still would and have for a very long...frustrating time.”

 

“Good.  I think we can get married next week if I pull in a few favours.”

 

“You will?”  James asked excitedly.  “You really will!”

 

“Yes...I will marry you James Bond, if for no other reason than to stem the tide of women coming onto you on our trip around the world.”

 

“I will only have eyes for you Olivia.”

 

“I will have to have my eyes looking out for the both of us then.”  Olivia stated.  “I will have to definitely watch the predatory women who would try to corner you.”

 

“I think it quite likely that there will be a few predatory gentlemen after you too Olivia.  Over the years I’ve observed the way you catch men’s eyes.  All that power in one delightfully ticklish package.”

 

Bond began to tickle her and she squealed in delight as she wiggled free from his grasp and out of the bed.  M grabbed his robe and pulled it on as she moved to the door.

 

“And where do you think you are going future Mrs. Bond?”

 

“To have a quick shower and then start dinner.  M looked at her mobile on the dresser, hitting the button to display the time.  “Shit!  Shit!  Shit!”

 

“What M?”

 

“My children will be here anytime.  Christ!  I completely forgot they said they might come!  I thought that the storm might dissuade them.”

 

Bond jumped out of bed and pulled off the sheets and bedding.  “I’ve got this M you go shower and start dinner.  I will fix this room and be down to help.”

 

M paused to look at Bond pulling off bedding and blowing out candles.  It struck her as so funny that she paused and began to laugh.  Bond shot her a look.  “What?!”

 

“You...this...us about to be caught by my grown children and grandchildren.”

 

Bond made his way over to her and grabbed her face.  “Children and family at Christmas is no joking matter when you are about to be caught screwing around with your new lover and future husband M.”  He kissed her quick but with the promise of more later.  “Go...get ready.  I think we have a lot of explaining to do later as it is.”

 

“Yes we will.  Because you’ve nowhere to sleep now but my room if they occupy a room each with their spouses and one for all the children.”

 

“Lucky me!”  Bond said as M ran across to her room to shower.  Bond pulled his shorts on and changed the bed.  He put all the candles in M’s room along with the other supplies they will need later tonight.  

* * *

 

Dinner was a makeshift affair but they pulled it off.  The shocking news of their impending marriage was discussed and eventually Bond won them all over.

 

Judi and Ryan even helped begin the planning of the trip with the hopes of joining them later in Jamaica.  

 

Later that evening and early in the morning the future married couple continued finding out what made each other moan, though quieter with a full house.  

 

M had snuggled next to him for the entire night and Bond felt as though it was the best night sleep he had ever had.

 

This was definitely the best Christmas and early Boxing Day that he had ever had.

 

The end.


End file.
